onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Behemoth
|Death = Killed by Prince James|DeathEp = The Shepherd}} The '''Behemoth' was a brutish knight who was defeated by Prince James in battle, thus proving that the latter is worthy of slaying the dragon that plagues King Midas' kingdom in exchange for a multitude of gold. Once the deal is struck, Behemoth stabs Prince James in the chest with his spear, killing him. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} In the fairytale land that was, the brave Prince James is faced by a bloodthirsty warrior, the prince and the warrior clash sword and spear as a battle rages on. James nearly falls from the cliff top on which the battle is taking place, however, he steadies himself and angrily spins, striking down on the warriors spear. There is more battle and James is flipped to the ground, he gets up just in time to block the tip of the warrior's spear with his shield, they continue to lay into each other and James goes for a stab, this makes the warrior flip the prince over his head, causing him to go flying and land on the floor once more, now having dropped his sword and shield. It seems all hopes are lost for James as the warrior approaches him, spear at the ready, about to stab the prince in cold blood, however, James suddenly rolls, causing the warrior to stab the ground, making his spear stuck. James leaps to his feet, sword in hand, and begins to attack the warrior ferociously and speedily, he soon manages to stab the brute in the chest with his sword, "Next time,", he says, "Make sure I'm really dead.", the prince kicks the soldier to the floor, retaining his sword and holstering it. The audience of knights applauds the prince, as do two kings which sit on a higher level, watching him. King Midas congratulates the prince as he and King George walk towards him, George tells Midas that a simple "well done" is an understatement considering how James handled the brute so well, stating that he "killed the unkillable" and giving his son a pat on the back. "A valiant feet, for sure. But still just a man. Can he do the same to a dragon?", Midas asks, "Do fairies sprinkle dust? Do trolls live under bridges?", George asks, sarcastically. James tells his father to relax, assuring Midas that he could kill any beast he could sent after him. Midas explains that his kingdom is plagued by a dragon like nothing he's ever faced before, saying that he's killed every warrior who has faced him so far, James tells Midas that the dragon has yet to face him, Midas smiles before telling James that his kingdom needs the threat vanquished, "And my kingdom needs gold. I'm sure we could work something out.", George tells Midas. }} King Midas raises his gloved hand and one of his guards runs along to hastily remove the gauntlet. "Careful.", Midas tells the guard, slowing him down, "Remember what happened to Frederick.", he says. Midas' right hand is seen to glow gold with magic, James smiles at it before Midas requests the prince's sword. James obliges, handing his brandished steel over to the golden-handed king. Midas extends his magic hand to touch the blade of James' extended sword, slowly, the metal of the weapon begins to turn to pure gold before their very eyes. Midas tells James to consider it a down payment and says that he'll get the rest when the dragon's head is delivered to him. "Deal. Forgive me if I refuse to shake on it, King Midas.", James tells him jokingly. Midas laughs and requests that George follow him now to discuss the details, Midas, George and the former's knights then leave and one of James' followers approaches him and raises a toast to their fearless prince. "No, there's no celebrating today. This was but a simple test. The task before us is too big, too important, to make light of. Just because I was easily able to kill this brute doesn't mean-", a splash of blood rises from James' chest, as does the tip of the warrior's spear. It seems someone didn't die when the should have done. James falls to the floor thanks to the vengeful warrior and a group of James' knights draw their swords, James lies on the floor. Dead. Category:Episodic Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Knights Category:Deceased Characters